


teenage heartthrob

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a journalist. Jenson is a singer turned actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenage heartthrob

> The year is 2006, and you are in your room, dancing to music blasting out of your speakers at 100%. A voice croons about love and not knowing when to quit, and you scream when the singing stops and it fades away to a piano interlude and someone speaks. That is when you reach for your pillow and cling to it with heaving sobs. You are the special one. You are the one he has been searching for all his life.

Nico shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. It is eight in the evening on a Friday and the last thing he wants is to be drinking shots with the man he is supposed to interview but it is useless for said man in question is _Jenson Button_. He laughs, nervous as his pen and pad of paper lie forgotten on the countertop and Jenson smiles, steering the conversation with effortless charm. Nico lets him, because he is in the business of knowing when to push and when to pull but this right now — Jenson leaning in, fingers brushing lightly against his hand — is beyond him.

Things you do not turn down in life: 1. the opportunity to have dinner with your teenage idol, 2. the opportunity to do shots with him as he looks at you the way you looked at his posters not too long ago and 3. the opportunity to accompany him to his hotel room for a more _private_ interview as he undresses you with his eyes.

So this is how Nico winds up in Jenson's room, naked save for a white dress shirt (he had been presentable a while ago, now he looks thoroughly debauched with bite marks all over his skin) and his legs wrapped around Jenson's waist as he begs him to go faster. This is probably the most unprofessional thing Nico has ever done, you _do not_ sleep with your interviewees, for fuck's sake.

Afterwards, when Nico attempts to rise from the bed, to grab his clothes and freshen up and continue with business, Jenson laughs and kisses his forehead and tells him to rest. He waves Nico's name card in front of him, telling him that he can stay until tomorrow morning, he has everything covered and that he will call him again to arrange for an interview. Nico scrambles to his feet to chase after Jenson, but by then Jenson is out the door and Nico is resigned to the fact that he has to drag his feet back to the office on Monday with a half-fabricated interview for the magazine.

On Sunday night, Nico gets a message. He frowns, opening the message only to be faced with a photo of him lying naked on Jenson's bed, hair fanned out on Jenson's pillow, come splattered all over his stomach.

_Missed seeing this. - J_

Nico vaguely remembers agreeing to photos and his cheeks flush, thinking of Friday night. Another message comes in, and it is a photo of Jenson's face on a pillow, close to the camera.

_Come see me._

There is a room number and the name of Jenson's hotel. It is almost midnight.

Oh, fuck it. Nico grabs his messenger bag, and he is out of his flat within seconds.


End file.
